


Who's Lovin' you

by Wuilizm



Category: The Sociel Network/Now you see me
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm





	

Who's Lovin' You

原作：NYSM/TSN  
配对：Daniel/Eduardo  
分级：NC-17

AO3：  
设定Daniel和Eduardo在Eduardo刚上大学的暑假相识，Daniel当时是知名魔术师但还未加入四骑士，Eduardo刚对迷茫的人生抱有信心.  
时间线：大二暑假.

————————————————

Eduardo挂掉了电话，电话那头Mark的声音似乎还萦绕在自己耳边.他们终于成功了，却因为自己幼稚的为了取得Mark的注意力而差点失败.  
Eduardo倒在床上，他刚刚跟Christy分手，他的房间还充满着丝绸烧焦的味道.Eduardo忍不住咳嗽起来，他明明记得自己有用灭火器将火扑灭，却在不知不觉间被夺去了空气.

Eduardo最终陷入了昏迷，他在最后仿佛看见了Mark.

 

“Are you Okay？”Eduardo听见一句快速的男声，仿佛Mark紧张或者激动时的语速.但当Eduardo睁开双眼，看见的却是站在床边的Daniel.  
他认识Daniel，在上大学前的那个暑假，他们度过了如同情侣一般的友谊，但随着Daniel的四处奔波，最终失去了联系.

而Eduardo从未想过自己能够再次遇见他.

“What's up，Edu？”Daniel见Eduardo只是傻傻的盯着自己看便皱起眉头急忙问了一句，侧身坐在了Eduardo的床边，前倾身子抬手似乎要确认Eduardo是不是真的清醒.  
Eduardo很快眨眨他焦糖色的双眸，示意自己清醒的同时开口：“I'm fine，Danny.Just……It's amazing.”Eduardo又眨了眨他的双眼，两只手臂撑在身后支撑起上半身与Daniel平视.  
而Daniel却起身走到Eduardo看不见的地方.  
Eduardo环顾四周才发现这里是医院，而自己的记忆定格在那红黄相间的火苗里.他有些无奈的撇撇嘴，好了Edu，你差点就被自己前女友的愤怒燃烧了.相比之下Daniel的去向让他着实好奇，从小到大的家教让他依旧坐在病床上等待着，以及还未缓解过来的头晕.  
Daniel回来的时候手里拿着一杯水，Eduardo这才反应过来自己刚刚的声音似乎十分沙哑，他接过水杯刚想跟Daniel道谢却看见Daniel伸出一根手指在他面前左右摇晃让他无需出声.  
Eduardo笑了笑随后喝了口水，他本以为医院里现成的一般都是冷水或者滚烫的水，这样的温水他除了从自己的水杯里还没有在医院这种地方体验过.Eduardo看向Daniel，而Daniel直接作出了回答：“If you don't wake up，I'll drink it.”明明听起来像是Daniel给自己准备的，Eduardo还是给了Daniel一个笑容.

喝过水之后Eduardo心情也好了不少。在他和Daniel的交谈中了解到Daniel加入了四骑士，而Eduardo遇到了Mark.他们都有各自新奇的经历，却没有因此而产生隔阂.相互交流的感觉很愉快，只是Eduardo觉得Daniel在自己提到Mark的时候流露出的小表情让他充满兴趣.  
不停摸索的双手，突然崩成一条线的薄唇，微微眯起的眼眸.  
Eduardo如同当年一样前倾身子用头顶撞了撞Daniel肩膀，而Daniel扬眉张开双手搂住了“袭击”他的小鹿.  
“Mark is my best friend.Just friend.”Eduardo在Daniel怀中闷闷的开口，而Daniel则表现的如同自己丝毫不介意一般点点头.

他们的见面和初遇时一样充满危险与惊喜.

Eduardo当年身为宴会的宠儿，能够邀请到他的宴会自然不会少人，而Daniel身为大魔术师，也会有不少人为了让更多的人参加自己的宴会而邀请Daniel.  
只是Daniel全都拒绝了.  
在一次保护濒临动物的捐款宴会上，Daniel的出现让所有人眼前一亮，特别是Eduarso.当他举着朗姆酒正准备和边上人捧杯的时候就听见身后传来了响亮的欢呼声，循声看去瞧见金棕色的Daniel用魔术向众人展示着濒临动物的生活.  
Eduardo认为那是魔法，让人忍不住沉浸其中的魔法.  
这也是他唯一一次喝醉的宴会，只是离开之后他便遇到了Daniel.那个大魔术师竟然和他一样徒步回家的事实让Eduardo忍不住笑了笑，Daniel则是摆摆手，邀请Eduardo到他家拜访.

也是因为酒醉人胆大，抑或是Eduardo在看见Daniel的那一刹那就牢牢的记住了这个人.

Crazy Night.Eduardo直到现在还隐约记得当晚Daniel是如何欺负自己的，如何一边狠狠地撞击自己的前列腺一边温柔的点燃自己身上的火焰，甚至是那些床笫之间的甜言蜜语.

如今，这火焰倒是真的把Eduarso熏到了医院（尽管是他前女友的火焰.），也促成了他和Daniel的重逢.  
他了解到Daniel当时就住在他隔壁，那时Daniel还在嘲笑着隔壁情侣如何激烈的吵架，却没想到真的差点出了人命.

这次他们交换了联系方式，Eduardo上了飞机准备和Mark相聚，Daniel也上了飞机和四骑士相遇.

 

雨下得很大，直到Sean拉开门的一瞬间Eduardo觉得雨又下的更大了.  
带着愤怒与被Mark背叛的痛苦，Eduardo拉着吃着红蜡糖的Mark进了小房间.  
他的努力在这一刻变得微不足道，为了Mark四处奔波却没有Sean曾经那些商业伙伴来的靠谱，他的商业头脑在Sean Parker的面前如同陷入沼泽一般，他仿佛能听见身上潮湿的水汽宛若一个个嘲讽的小人哈哈大笑着Eduardo你看错了人，还有Eduardo你爱错了人.

Mark不是Daniel.

这点Eduardo很明白，但他克制不了被这种人所吸引，他们同样足够自信，足够强大，也拥有同样的占有欲，但他们终究不是一个人.Eduardo有些疲倦，他没有在意Mark最后想让自己留下来的目光便草草离开.  
而站在Eduardo身后刚想开口挽留的Mark将“Don't leave me.”这句话埋藏在心底，Mark清楚友谊是友谊，事业是事业.他认为既然和Eduardo在事业上有了些许的偏差，在他们的友谊上也能够得到弥补.尽管他疑惑着为什么Eduardo要离开，却也没有多余的询问.

Eduardo冲出这间有着Sean的房子，在倾盆大雨下被浇的无从下手，他的手握紧了背包带又松开，步伐走向了有一段路程的汽车旅馆.  
而这时从刚刚停在一边的黑色轿车里跳下一个人几乎是一瞬间撑起的伞就落在了Eduardo头上.  
Eduardo扭看看去，那时刚刚演出完毕的Daniel，他的身上还穿戴着整齐的西装以及防风的大衣，而裤脚上的泥泞证明了正在飞快地向Eduardo跑来.  
“What are you doing，Edu.Come in.”Daniel急忙把Eduardo塞进后座然后带着Eduard 其他最近的住处.Eduardo在座位上看见了干净的衣物，前排也传来了Daniel让自己换上衣服的命令，小孩子般的语气让Eduardo一边反驳着“I'm not a child D”一边在Daniel时不时瞥一眼倒车镜的监视下完成了换衣服的任务.

来到Daniel的公寓，雨势也小了不少.Daniel将浴袍放在Eduardo手中然后将Eduardo塞进了浴室.  
等到Eduardo洗完出来，Daniel的目光就黏在Euardo身上怎么也不能转移目光.Eduardo自是没有发现这些，他让Daniel去洗澡之后就跑到了一间看似是卧室的地方坐在床边打开电脑摆弄着他的飓风.  
这样大的暴雨来之不易，Eduardo这么想着，目光盯着屏幕上的数据.

当Daniel从浴室出来后就见Eduardo的白色浴巾整齐的贴在他身上，腰带被打上一个紧致而完美的搭扣.Daniel从一帮搂过Eduardo，附身咬住Eduarso柔软耳垂.  
Eduardo立刻想要推开Daniel，阻止他的进一步行动，却在看见那双灰蓝色双眸时有些心软，将手中的笔电放在一边转头就被Daniel吻住了双唇.

而Daniel仿佛要把自己刻在Eduardo身上一般，削薄的唇瓣不停在Eduardo泛红的唇边来回啃食，最终探入Eduardo的口腔，汲取他仅有的空气.Daniel向前一压便将Eduardo压倒在床上，双手也由搂抱的姿势转变成一手支撑一手从Eduardo纤细的颈部指点着喉咙，极其色情的向下抚摸到了他的锁骨.  
在Eduardo喘着气说不出话的时候，Daniel屈起膝盖换换按压着Eduardo双腿之间的柔软，他的双手熟练地解开了Eduardo的搭扣，展开浴巾让Eduardo全身赤裸着在自己面前呈现.此时Eduardo已经落入情网大半，微启的双唇有意无意的喃喃着Daniel的昵称，热情的巴西青年也从第一次的青涩到如今的学会如何反击.Eduardo伸手去解Daniel用腰带打成的结，在双手颤颤巍巍碰到白色粗糙质地的浴巾时，Daniel不知何时脱下了他的内裤并且一手握住了Eduardo的阴茎，引来了Eduardo的一声尖叫.Eduardo不满的看了眼Daniel，正想继续解开他的结，却在Daniel变幻莫测的手速中颤抖得更加厉害.他的阴茎被Daniel安抚的十分到位，不论是交界处那块连自己也不常轻易去碰的软肉，或者是顶端不停流出晶莹液体的小孔，Daniel富有魔力的双手让他无力的握住他浴巾上的结，粗糙的质地传入掌心更加激起了Eduardo的情欲.就在他扯下那个结的同时，他的精液就这么射了出来，大部分滴在了他自己的小腹上，还有些溅到了Daniel下巴上的胡渣.

一抹笑容展现在Daniel俊俏的面庞上，他从床头取出润滑剂，随后将Eduardo小腹上的精液刮到手心中，再把润滑剂的液体与精液混合，最终将那些液体顺着中指塞入Eduardo的后穴中.  
许久未被开发的后穴是紧致的，这也要求Daniel要花上更多的耐心才能够进入Eduardo.Daniel一边做着扩张运动一边将Eduardo的大腿驾到自己肩膀上，前倾身子另一只手安抚Eduardo胸前早已挺立的红璎，没有过多的温柔仅仅是简单的用手掌在上面来回扫荡，时不时按压.而Eduardo几乎快被他逼疯，身下的手指不慌不忙的进行着，身上还要被这样粗略地撩拨.Eduardo不耐烦的用架在Daniel肩上的脚踢踢他的侧脸.被踢的Daniel十分配合的亲吻Eduardo的大拇指，这是Eduardo没想到的，柔软的触觉使得Eduardo攥紧了手下的被单.  
Eduardo的后穴终于能勉强容得下三根手指的进入，Daniel最后将手指伸到能够够到的最深的地方，再缓缓弯曲以及拔出，成功的收获了Eduardo虚脱无力的呻吟声.Daniel将自己的阴茎对准Eduardo的后穴在入口处周围缓缓摩擦，试图让后穴接纳自己的阴茎.Eduardo被他这样欺负的很委屈，焦糖色的双眸就这样渗出了点点泪光，而Daniel最终进去的时候，Eduardo惊呼的叫声夹杂着泪水一起传了出来.  
Daniel喜欢给人不一样的感觉，尽管过去很长时间，他仍然选择了Eduardo最喜欢也最能欺负Eduardo的速度，这简直能把Eduardo逼到疯狂.他爱极了他的巴西男友眼眶泛起一层水雾而口中色情的呻吟着他名字，这是病，Daniel却不打算治好.  
在一次次被撞击到前列腺，在前列腺被摩擦中Eduardo败下阵来，他首先达到了高潮，也迎来了他的圣贤时间.  
此时Daniel轻柔缓慢的按压着Eduardo的前列腺，也使得前面的阴茎变得半硬.Daniel俯身凑到Eduardo面前，看着Eduardo迷茫的双眸压低声线开口：“Who's lovin' you？”  
而Eduardo张开了几次性感的双唇也是吐出了令Daniel十分高兴的话.也就是在那一瞬间，Daniel射了出来.

“My Danny.…”

事后，Daniel将比自己小的恋人清理干净后，双手环抱住他让Eduardo靠在自己怀中.  
今后他们要面对的事情还有很多，但都能像之前那样及时赶到.  
Daniel这么想着低头亲吻Eduardo光洁的额头.

“Goognight，My Edu.”


End file.
